Las Llaves de Merry
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Después de que todo terminara, Merry aceptó quedarse con Yumeji, Se quieren y son novios, pero hay un solo problema, Merry tiene unas llaves muy raras que le atormentan... One-Shot


**Las ****Llaves ****de ****Merry**

**By: **_Nieve Taisho!__ XD_

**Summary:**_"Después de que todo terminara, Merry aceptó quedarse con Yumeji, Se quieren y son novios, pero hay un solo problema, Merry tiene unas llaves muy raras que le atormentan..." One-Shot_

**Disclaimer:**_Yumekui Merry no me pertenece, pero ya qe todos los fics están en inglés, he aqi el español. XD_

* * *

><p>-¡Arrrrrgggggg!-gritaba por última vez Merry, hacia esas llaves<p>

-Tontas, estupidas y ridículas llaves… si tan solo supiera...-

-Ey, Merry.-dijo entrando Yumeji, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Merry, esta se sonrojo y sonrió

-H-hola, Yumeji.-dijo Merry, sonriendo

-¿Otra vez con esas llaves?, porque no mejor nos vamos y le preguntamos a…-Merry interrumpió

-No.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no.-le calló Merry

Siempre que Yumeji encontraba solución, Merry no quería, solo quería saber para que funcionaban esas llaves.

-Merry…-Suspiró Yumeji, ella no cambió en nada

-¡Quiero saber por mi misma!, siempre quieres ayudarme, cuando deberías saber que puedo yo sola.-dijo Merry, haciendo un puchero

-¿Ah si?-dijo Yumeji

-Si.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio.-

-¿Segura?-

-Segura-

-¿Quieres ir al parque?-

-Si.-

-¿Para que luego paseemos con esas llaves?-

-Si.-

-¿Averigüemos para que sirven?-

-Si.-

-¿Y le preguntemos a Engi?-

-Si… digo, ¡No!... arrrrgggg, ¡Yumeji!-y Merry cayó otra vez

-Jajajaja, me encanta este juego…-dijo riendo Yumeji

-Porque siempre me crees débil y estupida ¬¬-

-No te creo así-

-¿Ah no?-

-Nop, Yo te creo hermosa, valiente, divertida y muy fuerte.-dijo Yumeji sonriendo, provocando sonrojo en Merry.-Pero segura… Casi nunca.-

-…-Ella solo desvió la mirada

-Vamos.-dijo Yumeji sujetándola de la mano

-¡Noooooooooo!, ¡Suéltame!-pidió Merry gritando, siendo arrastrada por Yumeji, sacándola del cuarto

-¡Me voy Isana!-gritó Yumeji, sin notar que estaba cerca del cuarto de la susodicha

-¡No grites!-Isana la devolvió con una sonrisa viendo a Merry en los hombros de Yumeji, pateando y gritándole.- ¿A dónde vas?-se asomó Isana, antes de que se fuera Yumeji

-Al parque con Merry.-sonrojo por parte de Merry.-Comiendo helado, juntitos, y tomados de la mano.-Dijo pícaro Yumeji, otro sonrojo más rojo de Merry.

-Te Odio.-dijo Merry sonrojada

-Yo no.-dijo Yumeji sonriendo

-Yo si.- ¬¬

-Yo no.- XD

-¡YO SI!-

-¡YO NO!-

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Isana… parecían niños XD

-¡Sana!, ¡yo no fui!, Yumeji no me deja odiarlo.-Puchero

-Se que tu no me odias, por eso te quiero.-Sonrisa

-Pues yo no.-Sonrojo Desviado

-Bésame.-Guiño

-¿Q-que?-Un silbido de Isana XD

-B-e-s-a-m-e-Deletreo

-…-Saliva tragada de Merry, Labio mordido de Isana

-¡Por Dios Yumeji!, ¡no lo digas!, ¡HAZLO!-Seeeee, de Yumeji

-Ok.-Sonrisa picara

-¡Nooooooomph…!-Beso

-…-Manos por el cuello

-…-Cintura

-XD-Isana **(XD)**

-…-Apasionado

-_¿Qué no tenían que irse?_-Pensamiento de Isana

-…-Aun mas apasionado XD

-Ejem.-Tos

-…-

-Ejem.-Mas Tos

-…-

-_Nadie puede guardarse tanto aire ¬¬_- XD

-…-Gemido… Oh-oh

-Yumeji, voy a contar cinco, y en uno quiero que te largues, ¿Ok?-Silencio

-5…-Silencio

-4…-Mas Silencio

-3…-Aun mas Silencio

-2…!-Oh-oh

-¡1!-

Y en acto vandálico Isana le grita ese número a Yumeji en el oído, haciendo que se separe de Merry y grite

-¡Isana!, ¿Qué tienes?-Yumeji se pica el oído con el dedo

-Si no me escuchaste, Ok, si mi papá viene y los encuentra así, va a pensar que están listos para "eso" y no querré estar aquí para ver su cara, y… ¿Ustedes no iban al parque?-

-Ah si… Gracias Isana… Merry, Va…-Merry se encontraba en la misma posición, ojos cerrados y labios extendidos, Yumeji chasqueó los dedos en su cara, ella parpadeó perturbada

-¿Ahhh?, ¿Qué?-

-Vamonos Merry, al parque, parece que nos divertimos mucho…-Dijo Yumeji recordando ese momento, Sonrió

-…-Sonrojo-Claro.-Sonrió Merry, con las llaves y tomando la mano de Yumeji, se despidieron de Isana y se fueron

-Ahhhh, el Amor…-Isana Sonrió y se fue a su cuarto

Mientras con Merry y Yumeji…

Yumeji de camino al parque seguía recordando el beso, era la segunda vez que se besaban así, Siguió Sonriendo

-Merry.-Dijo Yumeji, girándose hacia ella

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Merry

-¿Me odias?-Carita triste de Yumeji, Yumeji 1 Merry 0

-No, es solo que me vuelves loca con esos juegos, pero no te odio, yo también te quiero, Además…-Dijo Merry

-¿Qué?-

-Si te odiara… ¿Crees que te besaría de esa manera?-Sonrisa de Merry, Yumeji 1 Merry 2

-Nop, pero… ¿Lo repetirías?-

-No sueñes, no soy como esas niñitas que besan más que un burro.-Marcador roto, gana Merry **(XD)**

-Jajajaja, cierto.-Sonrisa de Yumeji

-Apresúrate, si no descubro que hacen estas llaves, te golpeo con cada una hasta dejarte en el lugar ese en donde curan a los heridos.-Dijo Merry

-Hospital.-Le dijo Yumeji, Mirándola

-Como sea.-Sonrojo Desviado XD

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yui, pidieron hablar con ella, y su abuelo atendió**(recuerdan?****El ****viejito ****qe ****creyó ****qe ****era ****el ****novio!****XD)**

-¡Pero miren nada mas quien llegó!, ¡El Novio!-Gritó emocionado el abuelo viendo a Yumeji

-S-se equivoca señor, no soy el novio de Yui, Soy su am…-

-¡Yui!, ¡rápido!, ¡tu novio esta aquí!-Gritó aun mas emocionado el abuelo, llegó una Yui avergonzada y confundida

-¡Abuelo!-Gritó Yui, luego vio a Yumeji y a Merry, Mirándola

-¡Yumeji-san!, ¡Merry!, ¿Qué les trae aquí?-Pregunta Yui alegre

-Por esto.-Dice Merry levantando su mano con la de Yumeji, Sostenían las Llaves

-Ohhhh… Abuelo, ¿Me permites hablar con ellos?-Preguntó Yui a su abuelo

-¡Claro!-Agrega el abuelo sonriendo, sin moverse

-Abue…-

-¿Si nieta?-

-A solas.-XD

-Ohhhh… Claro.-Dice el abuelito antes de irse, despidiéndose con la mano y muy alegre

-¿Necesitan a Engi?-Dice Yui, mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie escucha

-Si por favor.-Dicen Merry y Yumeji al unísono asintiendo con la cabeza

Yui cierra los ojos llamando a Engi, Los abre con los ojos morados y brillo triangular, haciendo notar el poseído cuerpo con Engi

-Humano, Yumekui, Es un placer verlos, ¿Algún problema?-Dice Engi/Yui cortésmente con su habitual cara seria

-Este,-Dice Yumeji alzando la mano de Merry sosteniendo las Llaves.-Como verás Engi, Desde que le diste a Merry estas llaves, no sabe como utilizarlas, y ya que tu nos diste las llaves… ¿Nos ayudas?-Dijo Pidiendo Yumeji

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Engi/Yui, Y chasqueando los dedos, se le extienden las alas y aparecen todos en el DayDream de Engi

-A veces me confundo con ustedes dos, pero cada día es peor…-Dijo Merry golpeándose la cabeza

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tienes tus llaves Yumekui?-Pregunta amablemente/seriamente Engi, Ya en su forma original

-Estas estupidas, ridículas, tontas, y malditas llaves, ¡NO ME SIRVEN!-Grita eufórica Merry, Alzando las llaves lo bastante alto como para que Engi notara algo que ni se ve

-Oh, Se me había olvidado…-Recuerda Engi, Merry alza una ceja

-¿Ah si?, ¿Y que demonios se te olvido, Mujer-Nasu?-Dice Merry A punto de lanzársele a Engi y ahorcarla

-Debo explicarte su funcionamiento.-Dice Tranquila Engi, Otra vez seria, esta vez, aparece un tic en el ojo derecho de Merry

-Nooooo… ¿Enserio?-Un graaan tic en su ojito verde

-Te lo explico, ¿Si o no?-Pregunta Engi, en posición de ataque

-Empieza, Mujer-Nasu…-Dice Merry en posición de ataque

-Señoritas, pelear o exterminarse, en el caso de Merry, No es la solución para descubrir el funcionamiento de las llaves.-Explica Yumeji separando a las Demonios del sueño, con cada mano en el pecho de otra

-Yumeji-dono…-Engi comienza a enfurecer… ya sabrán porque

-Yumeji…-Merry también, pero su enojo no es por ella

-¿Si?...-Yumeji pregunta, pero cuando nota sus caras, Se sonroja quitando su mano del pecho de Engi, pero no quita la otra

-Desgraciado humano del demonio ¬¬-No es porque le importe su pecho, es porque ella odia que otra persona que no es su recipiente la toque

-¡Lo siento!...-Yumeji pide perdón, sin saber el paradero de la otra mano

-Yumeji, se que no soy como las otras chicas estupidas que tienen mas de algo, soy un demonio, soy Yumekui Merry y te pateare la cara si no alejas tu maldita mano del lugar que detesto no tener ¬¬-Dice Merry dándole otro tic, pero en su otro ojo, comenzando a alzar su puño

-Oh, lo siento Merry.-Yumeji quita su mano, y le da un besito en la mejilla, Engi rueda los ojos, Yui suspira y Merry se sonroja

-¿Ya podemos terminar con esta cursilería?, si no te digo que hacen estas llaves, serás mas débil de lo que aparentas ¬¬-Seria, como siempre

-Gracias por el cumplido, me basta con ser un demonio de colores.-Dice Merry señalando su cara roja, Engi rueda los ojos

-Bien,-Yumeji y Yui se acomodan, sentándose en el pasto del DayDream, escuchando atentamente lo que va a decir Engi, Merry mueve sus manos en rueda, señal de "Empieza de una vez".-Tus Llaves son las que poseen mas poderes de los que crees,-Merry alza una ceja,-O no.-Merry sonríe

-Cada una posee un poder diferente, Fueron creadas para utilizarse para cada cosa, por ejemplo; La llave blanca, hace que llueve, nieva o truene, ósea que corresponde a los poderes del cielo.-Yumeji apenas la primera explicación se le salieron los ojos,-_Wow, otra cosa que hace mas especial a Merry…_-Piensa Yumeji.-La llave marrón, corresponde a los poderes de la tierra, levantas o lanzas rocas y creas montañas, La llave naranja, corresponde a los poderes del fuego, hace que crees rayos, fuego o fuegos artificiales y por ultimo, La llave azul, corresponde a los poderes del agua, hace que levantes el agua, en el mar las olas y hace que el agua se congele.-termina de explicar Engi, aun seria

-Déjame entender esto con claridad, Engi.-Dice parándose Yumeji, Hablando antes que la boca de Merry

-Esto es entre Yumekui y yo, no tu humano desgraciado.-Le advierte Engi, en posición de ataque, Merry alza su puño, con una ceja alzada, Engi se calma

-Deja quieto a mi novio, Mujer-Nasu,-Le advierte Merry a Engi, Mirándola envenenadamente.-Habla, Yumeji.-Dice Merry mirando a Yumeji

-Aja, La función de estas llaves, es… ¿Para cualquier cosa?-Engi asiente.- ¿Y como hacemos para utilizarlas?, en el caso de Merry.-Dice Mirando a Merry

-Así,-Engi agarra una llave, la de color blanco, la eleva en el cielo de su DayDream y la gira en posición de abrir cerradura, en el cielo se forman unas nubes negras y empieza a llover, Yumeji y Merry se asombran, Engi gira la llave en posición de cerrar, y al cielo de su DayDream se le difuminan las nubes y desaparecen, volviendo al celeste cielo, Yumeji y Merry la miran, aun mas asombrados

-¿Ven?, si quieren hacerlo con otra cosa, hagan siempre esa posición, por ejemplo,-Engi toma su espada, la toca con la llave plateada, y la llave se vuelve brillante.-Esta llave es la llave del metal,-Dice mostrando la llave.-Brillará cuando toque el metal, según la posición obligada,-La llave sigue brillando y Engi clava la llave en el suelo, el suelo brilla y todo se convierte en metal.-Cuando la llave brille, toca algo, hasta un cuerpo humano, y se volverá metal,-Con la llave, Engi vuelve a tocar su espada realizando la posición de cerrar, y la llave deja de brillar adquiriendo su color normal.-Las llaves tienen miles de colores, tendrán ustedes mismos que adivinar a que consiste cada color y para qué, así las dominarán por completo, ¿Entendido?-Finalizó Engi, mirando a Yumeji y a Merry, levantando una ceja

-¡Déjame Intentar!-Merry grita y le quita las llaves a Engi, mira las llaves y agarra la llave rosada, Busca algo de color rosado y no consigue.-Mujer-Nasu, ¿podemos volver a la realidad?-Pregunta Merry

-Claro.-Engi chasquea los dedos y aparecen todos en la realidad, Merry le susurra algo a Yumeji, y el las invita a su casa

Llegaron a la casa de Yumeji, e Isana los recibió

-¡Pasen!, ¡Bienvenidos otra vez!-Saluda Isana contenta, ve a Engi/Yui, y saluda, Engi/Yui se sorprende y Yumeji le susurra, Ella Saluda

-Sana, ¿Tienes algo color rosa?-Le pregunta Merry a Isana, ella asiente y le hace una seña para que la siga y todos la siguen

-Toma,-Isana le da a Merry una caja rosa, Merry la toma y agradece.- ¿Para que la necesitas?-Pregunta Isana curiosa

-Para esto.-Merry sonríe y toca la caja realizando la posición, Y la llave brilla, Merry toca su falda blanca y se torna de rosa, ella sonríe

-¡Funciona!-Mira su falda.- ¡ODIO EL ROSA!-Grita enojada XD

-Cierra eso Merry.-Dice Yumeji apuntando la llave

-Oh,-Merry toca su falda realizando la posición de cerrar, y la llave brilla volviendo a su color rosa y la falda queda blanca, Merry sonríe.-Gracias Yumeji.-Yumeji sonríe y se acerca a ella, Merry cierra los ojos y el se sigue acercando, Engi/Yui tose, Yumeji se separa de Merry, ella abre los ojos

-Si ya entendiste como se utilizan las llaves, debo irme, pero te advierto, que algunas tienen poderes peligrosos, úsalas con cuidado.-Advierte Engi/Yui, despidiéndose de Isana y yéndose

-Bueno, al menos ya sabes cómo utilizarlas… ¿Las probamos?-Merry sonríe y asiente.-Intentemos… ¡Abrir un DayDream!-Exclama Yumeji, mirando para comprobar si Isana esta, comprueba que no y mira a Merry

-¡Dalo por hecho!-Exclama Merry emocionada

Corren al cuarto de Yumeji y cuando van a entrar, Yumeji interrumpe

-Nop, intentemos con las llaves.-Dice Yumeji, Merry sonríe

Merry busca una llave de un color, y no encuentra una que concuerde, pero encuentra una que dice: "Puertas", La inserta en la cerradura y la gira

-Merry, esta brillando, ¿no crees que deberías decir que DayDream?-Preguntó Yumeji, Merry asintió

-DayDream del pensamiento.-La puerta brilla mas y Merry abre la puerta, Entran a un DayDream blanco, con nubes de muebles y sillas **(Si ****parece ****un ****DayDream ****del ****pensamiento ****no?****XD)**

-Wow, ¡Eres increíble!-Aplaude Yumeji a Merry, esta se sonroja

-Me divertiré de lo lindo.-Dice Merry, cerrando la posición y volviendo a abrirla

-DayDream… ¿Cuál quieres Yumeji?-Ella sonríe, El la mira

-O sea que… ¿Puedo decirlo yo?-Merry asiente, Yumeji muy emocionado dice:

-¡DayDream del amor!-Merry abre los ojos como platos

-¿Qu…-Antes de que pudiera decir algo Yumeji se la lleva adentro.

FINNN!

**Volví YOOOOOOOOO! XD**

**No diré nada, pero me qede atrapada en la secuela de Imán y estoy en la secuela laaaaaaaaarga de esta historia. Bn BYE! ;D**


End file.
